


Dancing in the Rain

by heroicclarke



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroicclarke/pseuds/heroicclarke
Summary: This is a short fic for @ronanlynchamiright on tumblr, who came up with the prompt that turn into this story!





	Dancing in the Rain

Dancing in the rain was supposed to be fun, romantic, memorable. This was certainly memorable, but only because their leisurely, smile-studded slow dancing was interrupted by an onslaught of hail-like raindrops, screaming wind, and rumbling thunder. The gentle rain that had lured Adam and Ronan out of the farmhouse had been replaced by a wrathful storm that drove them back inside as the sky lit up with flashes of lightning. 

Once enveloped by the warm shelter of the house, the boys changed into dry clothes; Adam wrapping himself in the familiar scent of Ronan's leather jacket, and Ronan donning the fuzzy comfort of Adam's college hoodie. Adam's hair was still damp as he rested it on Ronan's shoulder, but the reassuring kiss on his forehead told him Ronan didn't mind. 

"You know, my mother used to say angels were dancing on the roof when it was raining to get Matthew to relax during storms," Ronan sighed, glancing out the window at the darkened sky and swaying trees in the distance.

"Really?" Adam asked. "Mine would tell me maybe one day a tornado would come and take me away."

Ronan scowled but his reply was cut off by a flash of lightning and an immediate boom of thunder. Adam knew it would involve a river of profanity, and possibly a statement of affection--for Adam, not his mother--at the end. 

"Anyway, did it help Matthew to relax?" Adam asked, steering the conversation away from his mother in an attempt to unknit Ronan's eyebrows from their furious scrunch. 

"Yeah, until Declan told him that tornados are angels that are hungry for little kids that have golden, curly hair and look like runaway cherubs and he cried in mom's arms until the storm passed."

"Declan is just jealous no tornado--angel or otherwise-- would ever want to eat  _him_." Adam laughed, grabbing a hold of Ronan's hand and turning it over in his own. 

A moment later, the boys were plunged into darkness as the power failed. The previously well-lit room turned to shadows, illuminated briefly by a flash of mocking lightning. 

"You mean your dad didn't dream a house that kept the lights on when the power went out? I mean, really, if you can dream a toy airplane that flies without batteries and a car that doesn't even need an  _engine_ , he can dream a house that doesn't turn into a creepy haunted mansion every time the power fails," Adam chuckled, but his good-natured prodding was infected slightly by a tone of instinctual fear. 

"Asshole," Ronan leaned over to kiss Adam, but he had heard the fear in his voice.

He wasn't sure what Adam was fearful of, but he was determined to make him feel as safe as possible. 

"There's a generator stored in the garage. Do you want me to bring it in and hook it up? Or maybe I could... dream a solution."

Ronan had always wondered how he could make Matthew feel better when the power went out when they were children. He never had to wonder for long, because the situation was resolved almost immediately by his parents. Now the time had come for him to enact a plan he had made long ago. It wasn't for Matthew this time, but there was still a fear he wanted to banish, whatever that fear was. 

"Dream me a light, Greywaren." Adam held Ronan's hand a little tighter, calmed slightly by its familiarity.

"I'll be right back."

\--

Ronan looked around his dream world. A fully-functioning, dream powered generator sat off to one side, partially covered by a bush. He raised an eyebrow. It would fit their needs, but Ronan wanted to impress Adam. He needed something  _more._

Opal-- at least a replica he had dreamed to accompany him in this place-- appeared, hopping off of a low-hanging branch. 

"Do you want something better?" She asked, the latin words spoken around a leafy stick in her mouth.

"Can you show me?"

Opal II nodded and took his hand. It was softer and gentler than Adam's, but her tendency to interlock fingers reminded Ronan of him.

When they reached the next clearing, Opal let go of his hand and grabbed the stick in her mouth, using it to point toward the sky, which was lit up by what appeared to be hundreds of fireflies. 

"You want me to take these bugs and use them to light up the house?" Ronan scoffed. "That's not very practical."

Opal hit his leg with the stick, "Adam."

"What about Adam?"

Opal lifted her stick again and a firefly floated down to perch upon the only leaf still intact. She allowed the firefly to crawl on her hand and she held it up to her cheek so it lit up her face.

"You think Adam would like it?" Ronan guessed.

Opal smiled and held up her stick like a trophy.

Ronan turned and allowed a firefly to land on his hand, "So when the light comes back on, what am I supposed to do with all the useless bugs in my house?"

Ronan turned back to where she had been standing, but Opal was gone.

"Figures." Ronan shook his head and focused on waking up, bringing the fireflies with him.

\--

When he opened his eyes, Adam's awestruck face was peering down at him.

"It's not very practical but..." Adam searched for words. 

"Who needs a dream powered generator when you have a mysterious and spiteful hooved child and hundreds of friendly fireflies?" Ronan finally felt the feeling return to his limbs, and when he tried to move his hand, he realized Adam was still holding it.

"They're beautiful."

Ronan softened at his words, finally allowing himself a glimpse of the room around him. It wasn't fully lit, but the periodic glowing of hundreds of fireflies created a magical atmosphere. He reminded himself to thank Opal for the idea later.

Adam took a deep breath, "When I was younger, I used to be so scared of storms. The loud thunder reminded me of... of him. And the flashes just lit up the horror I was hoping to escape. Even now I... I don't like storms."

Ronan clenched the fist that wasn't holding Adam. That explains the thinly veiled fear from earlier.

"But I like them a lot better when I'm with you. And these fireflies."

Ronan allowed himself a smile. Before he could open his mouth to respond, the sound of rain began to fade and Ronan realized the thunder and lightning had ceased.

"Want to finish our dance?"


End file.
